The Final Fight
by inquiete
Summary: What would it be like if rephaim and dallas had 1 big final showdown to discide once and for all who got to have stevie rae? Who would win, who would lose, what would stevie rae's reaction be? read and find out.


**Last night I had the strangest dream ever and I was like Ok ive GOT to write this down so I did. Oh and forgive me 'bout Dallas' last name i can't remember it off the top of my head. Oh and whatever you do DON'T KILL ME FOR WHAT HAPPENS AT THE ENDING! Im srry I don't have any control of my subconcious and that's where i got this story form. So forgive me and enjoy, read, review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night.**

The Final Fight

We were all at the school gym taking a hero's journey essay-quiz-thing for English. (Go figure that one out.) The hero we had to do the journey on was Rephaim in his POV of the stuff that happened on his "journey."

And see that was where a bunch of us were getting confused or stuck. We knew how to do the hero journey. We even knew how to do Rephaim's hero journey. We just didn't know how to do it and still put Rephaim's opinions.

"Mr. James" one of the students asked, "can you help us with Rephaim's opinion were a little stuck?"

Mr. James was a stereotypical teacher. Short smoothed out hair, tan suit, and glasses. But when he took the glasses off and whipped the makeup off his face, revealing a filled in red crescent and whip like tattoos that framed his face, he looked years younger. A young and strong male at the prime of his youth, he also seemed to glow from within. But it was an unholy glow, filled with dark brilliance.

My breathe caught in my throat. He was a vampyre, a beautiful powerful vampyre. And we never knew what he was. "M-M-M-Mr. J-J-Ja-James?" the one student who asked stammered.

"Please call me Dallas," he told his little class of students. "And well I can't tell you that wretched things opinion, if he _has_ an opinion, but I can tell you an encounter I had with him a long time ago."

"How long ago?" we asked. "Oh years children, years longer than you might think," he proclaim. "He stole her from me you see, took her away and corrupted her mind and judgment." One kid pimped up, "who, who did he corrupted? Mr. Ja-er I mean Dallas." He took a deep breath and for a moment he looked sad, and crushed. Like someone in deep agony. We all reached for him wanting to help ease his suffering.

"Stevie Rae" he gasped her name aloud. "He wanted her, wanted her badly, he wouldn't let me _take _her. She was mine, we were going out then he walked in and ruined _everything_." We kids shook our heads. "Rephaim stole Stevie Rae from you? What a jerk, I mean she cheated on you, even us kids now that's not right."

Dallas smiled slightly "thanks kids but that's not what I wanted to tell you it's the Final Fight I wanted to share with ya'll, the day me and Rephaim finally decided once and for all who should have her." He took a deep breath and added. "The fight I lost."

**FLASHBACK:**

**Dallas's POV:**

We met on the corner of a dark alley at night fall. Just as the sun set in the sky. He was there, of course he was, I knew he would be. No way would he resist proving how much she belonged to him. How better he was then me. Well we'll see who's laughing in the end.

"Please no don't do this" Stevie Rae begged from where she stood, begging him to reconsider. Glued to his side like a little leach, little did she know I wouldn't _let_ him back out. I _wanted_ to show this punk who was the boss.

Rephaim turned to face he's priestess and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry my Red One I shall be fine" he reassured her. What with his sweet cloying words of love, ugh it made me sick. "But I must make sure that he can't harm you ever again." Stevie Rae shook her head rapidly. "No, no please I don't want him hurting you, or you him. Please don't fight; I hate it when people fight. Especially when its stupid men fighting over a girl like a pack of Neanderthals."

My lips twitched, ah same ol' Stevie Rae. Rephaim tipped his head back and laughed. "Oh my sweet, you and your strange since of humor; but either way I will fight for you and I will win." Chocking a sob she wailed "why?' He smiled and said before planting a kiss right on her mouth, "because I love you."

I gagged in my throat. I could not stand any of this mushy, mushy love crap any longer. So I called out, "hey bird boy when you're done sucking face with my girl why don't you get your ass over here and show me what you're made of."

Letting out a snarl of rage Rephaim pulled away from his so-called "lover" went over to where I stood. "She is NOT your 'girl' and she never will be, you are not in her life anymore, and I'll make sure you're never in it again." He hissed in seething rage making me laugh.

"That's what you think bird boy, but we'll see how much she wants to kiss you when your face is chard beyond recognition." With that I pulled the power of electronically to me and threw it at him, charring him to a crisp. "REPHAIM!" Stevie Rae screamed as he was thrown backward and landed on the pavement unmoving.

Just as I was starting to think I won he twitched, groaned, and started to get up. When he stood in front of me, burnt chest and looking mighty pissed off I laughed. "Oh good wouldn't want to win to easily now would I, no sport in that, it just wouldn't seem right to humiliate you like that."

Then I zapped him with more electricity making him double over in pain. Then after zapping the crap out of Rephaim multiple times I got cocky. He started to skip 'round and try to freak me out. "Quiet play 'round man and die like a loser," I snarled trying to land a blow.

Then he disappeared for a sec. just a sec. then I felt something heavy land on my back, hard. "Oof" I said as I hit the ground I rolled over and saw him fuckin' perched on my back like the little bird-freak he is. "Get off me!" I shrieked and threw my fist at him. Punching and kicking and trying to do anything to get the freak the hell off me!

He laughed at punched me in the side of the face. Turning the left side of my face to blood fuckin' puddin'; then he kicked me hard in the gut breaking a few ribs. "Rephaim stop," Stevie Rae begged running over to where we lay beating each other to pulp.

Rephaim hesitated, not wanting his "beloved Red One" to be upset. Eesh give me a break. Using his pause as an advantage I brought both my fist down onto his face and both the heels of my feet into his rib cage. There was a satisfying crunching sound coming from his face and chest.

"NOOO!" Stevie Rae screamed in pain and shock and horror as Rephaim fell from my stomach and collapsed on the floor. There where he lay motionless. "No please Rephaim, please don't be dead, PLEASE!" She wailed and sobbed and begged running over to his fallen body, his _lifeless_ body. I got shakily to my feet and walked over to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

"NO!" She yelled shaking off my arm. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! A MONSTER YOU KILLED HIM!" I opened my mouth to try and explain that it was for her own good. But she wouldn't hear any of it. "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME! GO AWAY!"

Wounded I walked away feel depressed and pained. For once all the anger leaked out of me, leaving me a broken shell of myself. And all Dallas could think was: "Holy shit what have I done!'

…

_Buzz, buzz_ I sat up in my bed in my ice box of a room and looked at the clock. Ugh, 5:30 in the morning! And another thing, why was the alarm going off on a Sunday morning? Sighing I fell back on the bed I thought 'bout the weird ass dream I just had. And WHY did Rephaim die in it I loved Rephaim, I hated Dallas. I groaned and rolled over and stared at the wall. I guess that's what you get for reading Burned and Awakened before bed.


End file.
